Growing
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Sequel to The Marauders. Everyone is going in different directions, what will happen to the band? RLSB, JPLP, slash, swearing, sexual content oooh.


A/N: Holy wows, it's been two months since The Marauders ended! In that time, I've somehow wound up with a girlfriend (x3... no not times three lol. It's a loveheart. Shush.), written a 50,529 word novel (FUCK YES!), and gotten a year older. Well actually technically I only got like two months older, but I had one of those days where you know... there's cake and a party, and all your friends struggle to decide what to buy you. (I made it easy though - asked for money lol.) Happy birthday me! -blows one of those party blowy thingies-

Sooooo yeah. Life's been chaos! I'm pretty fucking happy though. And now fanfiction! Yay!

This sequel is set like a year after The Marauders ended. Stuff's happened. Yeah... I'll explain in the fic. Oh, and no, it won't be all happy and shiny forever, things are gonna get... -ahem-... sticky later on.

Disclaimer: All characters you recognise are JK Rowling's.

Warning: Slash, swearing, and possibly some graphic sex later on. (If I feel daring.)

Dedicated to: Hannah. I love you. Melita. Remus, Sirius, tea, and raving for life. Matthew. Scheduled kisses, my dear husband. Nick. We're manly, butch men. Fiona. My sole purpose in life is to write for her.

Note: I laugh when people have Sirius and Remus get engaged/married in fanfic, and mention a silver ring.

Although, I freely admit I have done that one myself - just read the last (shitty) chapter of Lupine Attraction...

_It was a simple silver band, slim and elegant like Remus, with various loving words describing what Sirius wanted from the relationship written on the band in an ancient cant. _

lol. Shame, Tomo.

**Growing**

"Sirius?" James Potter called, knocking on Remus' door. "I know you're there, you faggot. Get your gay arse out here right now!"

James and Lily burst into laughter when the dog flap opened, and the rear end of Sirius Black emerged.

"What the fuck do you want, Potter?" Sirius asked, wiggling his arse while he spoke, sending Lily into hysterics. The laughter of Remus Lupin could be heard behind the door too.

"You'd better get your whole damn gay self out here, then. I'm not talking to your arse."

"It's what you asked for, you'd bloody better deal with it." Sirius wiggled dramatically.

"Fine then, Sirius' big fat gay arse, guess what? I'm going to be a father!"

The bum vanished from the dog flap, and the door was flung open to reveal Sirius and Remus, both shirtless, standing there in awe.

"My arse is not bloody fat!" Sirius yelled. "I have a nice bum!"

Remus shoved past him, hugging Lily tightly. "Lily, James, this is amazing!"

"Remus says my bum is lovely, don't you, Remus?" Sirius pleaded, turning to his boyfriend.

James grinned at Sirius. "You bloody git."

Sirius beamed back. "Daddy."

They hugged tightly, but only for a second. Lily beamed, and grabbed James' hand.

"When did you find out?" Remus asked.

"Just now. Lily just did the spell." James smiled. "I'm going to have a son!"

"_We're_ going to have a son." Lily shoved him gently. "I'm the one who's going to be doing all the son-having work. You'll just teach him to fly and cause mayhem once I'm done squidging him out."

"I promise to do all the grotty baby changing." James said, kissing her gently.

"You say such sweet things now." Lily sighed, leaning against him dramatically.

Remus beamed. "This is so great guys, congratulations."

Sirius pulled a serious face. "You realise that this is going to be the most spoiled baby ever born, right?"

"I'm sure." Lily smiled. "He'll pretty much have two daddies and three mummies."

"Hey! Why are we automatically mothers?" Sirius yelped.

"Fine. Two daddies, one mummy, and two gay uncles."

"I wanna be a daddy!" Sirius demanded, and Remus leaned against him, smirking.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm not growing a uterus for you."

"Whoever said I wanted to be the man?" Sirius smirked, and James pulled a face.

"Don't want to hear about your bedroom, guys."

"Are you sure? Because Remus can do this thing whe--"

"I'M SURE!" James yelped, jumping backwards in horror. Remus and Lily giggled.

"Wanna come in and have some celebratory tea and chocolate?" Remus offered.

"No, thanks." James shook his head. "We've still gotta swing by Pete's house. Maybe later though. You had better be wearing shirts then. And pants." He added quickly, as Sirius opened his mouth. "See you blokes later though, right?"

"Count on it." Sirius smiled, he and Remus stepping back into the house. "Congrats, four-eyes."

"Thanks muchly, snob-head." James grinned back.

After James and Lily had left, Remus and Sirius settled down on the sofa, Sirius sitting with his arm around Remus' shoulders, Remus leaning against him, socked feet on the sofa.

"A baby. Wow." Sirius said gently.

"I know. It's amazing. I'm so happy for them." Remus smiled. "They've wanted one for ages, it's so great for them."

"It's fantastic." Sirius said gently. "It kinda makes me think though." His voice wavered slightly. "We've been dating for like, a year and a half, right?"

"Ummm... yes." Remus blinked, sitting up properly and eyeing Sirius quizzically. "Why, did you forget our anniversary again?"

"Actually, um... there's something I wanted to ask you. We've pretty much been like this forever, and I was thinking..." Sirius dug into his pocket, and pulled out a velvet coated box. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a golden engagement ring, with a tiny onyx stone in the centre.

Remus froze completely, staring at the ring in shock. "Sirius, I... I don't know what to say!" He laughed.

"I'm not gonna say 'Say yes', because it's cliché, but..."

"Yes!" Remus laughed, taking the ring. "Oh, it's beautiful!" He kissed Sirius quickly. "It's... I..."

Sirius smiled, and without a word, he took the ring and slid it gently onto Remus' hand. It fit perfectly, and Remus smiled, looking at it, and then at Sirius.

"I... wow." Remus smiled, and Sirius kissed him.

"I know." He smiled.

000

"_Moon shines over the black little streets_

_And all the people sing out-oho_

_'Cause when my heart's without your light_

_It closes down._

_And in the end all I want is you forever_

_And in the end all I need is you right now_

_I'm finally finding out how life should really be_

_And all we have is each other._"

"I think the key needs tweaking slightly." Sirius said, when they reached the end of the music they had so far. "It's not sounding right."

"Part of that was my fault." Remus piped up. "I was kinda distracted."

"Me too." Sirius nodded, grinning slightly.

"What the hell do you two have to be distracted about?" James raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one having a baby."

"Shall we steal his thunder?" Sirius smiled, wrapping his arms around Remus and kissing him gently on the top of the head.

"We definitely should." Remus smiled, holding Sirius' arms. "Sirius and I have an announcement of our own to make."

"If either of you is pregnant, I reserve the right to faint." Peter said, laying his drumsticks down and picking up his bottle of water.

"Just because we're gay doesn't mean either of us is female." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Kind of means the opposite."

Remus hit Sirius gently on the arm, then took a deep breath. "We're getting married." He grinned nervously, extending his left hand, with the ring.

"Holy shit." James stared at them. "Are you serious?"

"It is my name." Sirius grinned.

"Holy shit." James repeated, staring at Remus' left hand.

"Congratulations!" Peter smiled. "Can't really say I'm surprised. The way you two are all over each other, it was only a matter of time."

"Holy shit." James seemed unable to say anything else.

"Holy shit." Remus agreed, withdrawing his hand to stare at the ring himself.

"If you ever adopt a daughter, she's marrying my son." James said seriously.

"Not if he winds up married to our son." Sirius grinned.

"Never happening. I officially ban you from adopting a son."

"Pete's son then. It could happen."

"MY SON LIKES BOOBIES!" James yelled, launching himself at Sirius. Remus leaped out of the way just in time, and James tackled Sirius to the ground, the two play-wrestling on the floor.

"We only found out today, and you're already planning his life?" Lily asked, entering the room with a wry smile. "Personally, I think Harry, and Sirius and Remus's son would be a lovely couple."

"Never! And stop naming our child!" James yelled.

"Why? I like Harry. It's better than what you suggested... Elvendork, James? Honestly?"

"It's...unisex..." He croaked, Sirius' hands wrapped around his neck.

"Sirius!" Remus snapped and Sirius released him, only to be flipped by James, who began ticking him furiously.

"Take this, you bastard!" He said triumphantly, while Sirius writhed under him, mad with laughter.

"Our son is not being called Elvendork! Besides, Harry's your father's name. And it's distinguished. Nobody gets teased for being called Harry." Lily eyed James.

"Fine. Call him Harry for now. But if he doesn't seem like a Harry when you pop him out, then we're going with Elvendork."

"No Elvendork. If Harry doesn't work, we could call him something else like Edward or William. He feels like a Harry to me though." Lily rubbed her stomach gently.

"Oh Christ, she's been pregnant a couple of weeks, and she's already doing that lady-baby connection thingy." Sirius said, muffled around James' arm, which he was biting.

"Watch it, or I'll smack you one, Black." Lily folded her arms. "Never cross a pregnant woman."

Remus nodded seriously. "She'll behead you."

"With a very blunt axe." Lily agreed. "As it happens, I have one handy."

"I'll be good." Sirius said innocently, and Lily smirked.

"Elvendork is unisex though!" James protested from under Sirius' stomach, the two still wrestling on the floor.

"Bloody good name." Sirius agreed, pausing to bite James lightly on the thigh. "Elvendork Wilberforce Bathsheba Potter. I like it." He smirked.

"He is not allowed near my child." Lily placed a hand protectively on her abdomen. "Ever. Remus, when you babysit, lock him in another room."

"Can do." Remus smiled. "Sirius screaming for me to release him will be Harry's lullabye."

"Elvendork!" James howled, as Sirius' sharp fingernails found the soft flesh of his abdomen. "Ow ow ow! Buggar, that hurt, you dick!"

"Language!" Lily admonished. "Christmas, I don't want Harry's first word to be a swear!"

"Christmas?" Sirius blinked, utterly distracted, giving James the chance to tackle him again and kick him in the shin.

"Harry hears everything I say, and feels everything I feel. I don't want some of the first things he hears to be his mother swearing."

"That's great, Lils." James said from under Sirius' armpit. "Except the kid doesn't have ears yet!"

"Still, better safe than sorry." Lily stuck out her tongue. "I just want the very best for our baby."

"And he will have the best." James shoved Sirius off and stood up, wrapping his arms gently around Lily. "He's got four rich men and the most wonderful woman in the world to make sure of that." Lily smiled and kissed him softly. Sirius made childish faces, and Remus eyed him angrily.

"Your kid's going to be spoiled rotten." Sirius grinned when they finally parted. "I've already bought him presents."

"If they're from a joke shop, I'm going to gut you, Sirius." Lily eyed him.

"They're not... not from a joke shop?" Sirius beamed, and Lily glared at him.

"Come on, Lily!" James smiled, squeezing her. "Harry's the first of a new generation of Marauders! He must be raised in the way of a true prankster!"

"God help me, I should have married Remus." Lily muttered, walking away. Sirius and James laughed loudly for a second, then looked alarmedly at each other.

"Lily dearest, light of my life, you never liked Remus that way, did you?" James said, chasing after her, at the same time as Sirius said "Remus, please tell me you and Lily never dated."

"We didn't." Remus reassured him. "We just... well. We kissed once. At Hogwarts. I was lying when I told you Melanie Hissop was my first kiss."

"Why?" Sirius demanded. Unnoticed, Peter slipped away. No good being around when your friends, who also happen to be a couple, are fighting.

"Because I knew you and James would get like this! If you really must know, it was Christmas, in fourth year. Mistletoe. I didn't really like it, because although I hadn't noticed at the time, I was a faggot!"

"Yeah, but you kissed Lily! James's Lily!"

"Another reason I didn't tell anyone. James would have flayed me alive and worn my skin as a trophy. And possibly fed the rest of me to flobberworms."

"You kissed Lily!"

"Actually, she kissed me. And you're repeating yourself."

"I'm rather shocked, come to think of it."

"I was too. And as I said, I didn't like it much. Didn't like kissing Melanie either."

"Because you secretly longed for me?"

"Because at the time I didn't think much of the idea of dating. The secret longing for you never really happened. I just kind of woke up one day and you were there next to me in your bed."

"Being unbelievably sexy?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Being unbelievably sexy." Remus affirmed, pressing his lips gently to Sirius'. "And extra-ravishable."

"Am I extra-ravishable right now?" Sirius smiled.

"Extra-extra-ravishable." Remus smiled back. "And unbelievably sexy. And gorgeous and amazing."

"You always know just the right things to say." Sirius kissed him softly.

000

"Mmmmph... Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Is that thing about the baby feeling everything you feel true?"

"Ummmm... I think so?"

"Okaaaaay. We're not going further than kissing until he's out of there. Ew. Ewwww-mmph!"

"..."

"..."

000

Peter Pettigrew lay on the sofa in his house, sipping a beer. Alone. Bored. Hmm. He wondered briefly if he should go see if Sirius and Remus had made up yet, but he remembered what he had walked in on last time they had a fight, and decided not to. Instead he rested back and flicked on the television, flipping around aimlessly until he stumbled across a repeat of the interview Sirius and Remus had done when they came out. He watched about a minute of it, then continued flipping around. Being the only single one sucked, he decided.

000

"Sirius, owl." Remus called in to their bedroom from the kitchen. He wasn't foolish enough to cook anything, he knew he would poison them both if he did, but he was competent enough to make toast at least.

"Who's it from? Should I be wearing pants?" Sirius called back, clearly still partially asleep.

"I think so." Remus called, taking the letter from the owl. "It's from McGonagall."

There was a loud thud, presumably the sound of Sirius falling out of bed, followed by the rustling of clothing, and then Sirius banged out of their room, looking worried. "Are you serious? And don't say it. Did she decide I failed my NEWTs after all?"

"No... it's to both of us." Remus opened the letter, reading it aloud.

_To Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin._

_I feel I should address this letter to both of you, as I assume from recent announcements that the two of you are living together._

Sirius choked. "McGonagall is thinking about my sex life! I will never have an erection again!" He said in a strangled voice.

"Oh Christ, don't say that. Neither will I now."

_I am well aware of your current profession, and that you would probably be remorse to even take the briefest of breaks from it. Nevertheless, I write on the headmaster's bequest to ask Mr. Lupin if he would be interested in a teaching position here at Hogwarts. Our last Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor has retired after twenty years taking the class (I am sure the two of you remember Professor Wilkinson.) and as you, Mr. Lupin had top marks of your class in that subject, Professor Dumbledore is offering you the position before opening it for applicants. Please consider this request seriously before replying, and believe me when I say I understand if you decline._

_Oh, and Mr. Black. Congratulations on finding the one person patient enough to stand you. I wish you both happiness._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

The two of them locked astonished eyes over the parchment, both lost for words.

"A Professor..." Remus was first to break the silence, though it was barely more than a whisper.

"Moony, you can't. The band!" Sirius pleaded.

"I know, I know. But a Professor. You know I've always wanted to be one."

"And you can be! When we're too old and fat to be musicians! But you're young now, and the band depends on you!"

"I know." Remus sighed. "I know. But just thinking it, is... wow. _Professor_ Lupin."

"And you will be! But not now. You can't go now."

"I know, I know." Remus sighed, kissing Sirius' throat and snuggling up against him. "But just... _Professor_ Lupin."

"Would it help if I called you that when we're in bed?"

"...Maybe."

000

"Where's Pete?" Sirius asked idly, sitting at the drum set. "We can't practise if he's not here."

"He's probably just sleeping. I'll go try calling again." Remus offered, heading into the other room and pulling out his cellphone.

"I wonder if I could learn drums." Sirius pondered. "I bet I would be amazing at it." He picked up the drumsticks, and whacked one of the drums experimentally, making a deep banging noise. "Yeahhhh." He hit a few other drums experimentally, then tried some kind of rhythm, failing utterly.

"You know, we're growing up." James said idly, sitting on a chair next to the drums. "I'm gonna have a kid, you and Rem are getting married.... what happened to the kids who pulled pranks in school, and didn't care about the future?"

"They became musicians, and grew up." Sirius said, whacking a drum again.

"I miss them." James sighed. "It's been ten years... did you ever think about just... stopping for awhile? Taking a break from touring, from albums, from everything, and just being... normal?"

"I don't know if I would know how." Sirius said. "What do people do all day?"

James shrugged. "Work, look after their families, have lives. That kind of stuff."

"What about us? We write songs, play songs, sleep, have a laugh. Which one do you think most people would prefer?"

"The us one?"

"Pretty much."

"I know." James sighed. "I just want to know what it would be like, what sort of life Lily and I could give our son if we weren't famous."

"One that was just as good as you're gonna give him now." Sirius said reassuringly. "Maybe even less good, because if we weren't famous, there'd be all these money problems, and you would be working a lot and so would Lily maybe, and it'd be hard to all get time together. Whatever way, it doesn't matter, because you and Lily are going to be incredible parents."

"I suppose." James sighed, flicking at his long fringe. "I just feel... tired, of all this. Like maybe I need a break."

"I can't get hold of Peter." Remus said, coming back in, and sitting down on the floor. "We can't really practise without him, it'd sound silly without a beat. Want to just call it a day?"

"I suppose." James sighed, sliding off his chair. "We've all got to kill Wormtail next time we see him though, deal?"

"Deal." Sirius nodded seriously, getting up and pulling Remus to his feet again. "Come on home, and have lots and lots of sex with me?"

"Hmm." Remus pretended to give it serious consideration before replying. "Nah. I'd rather catch up on my knitting."

"You're no fun, you old bag. I should be going out with Peter."

"Who you're going to kill next time you see him." James pointed out.

"Who I'm going to kill next time I see him." Sirius agreed.

"So not the best of relationships."

"Nooooo."

"Guess you'd better stick with your old bag then." Remus smiled, taking Sirius' hands and pulling himself up.

"I guess I had." Sirius smiled, kissing Remus gently. "Come on darling, let us go make sweet, passionate love!"

James gagged, and all of them laughed.

_A/N: That is that! Next chapter is coming I-Don't-Know-When, because I'll need some time to recover from NaNo and get back into writing usually. NURRRR I SUCK SO BADLY XD_

_I need to learn how to write._

_REVIEW RESPONSES!_

_For the last chapter of The Marauders :)_

_Moosxaxlot: Your review completely cracked me up XD You ruuuule. And Remus says no outright, but Sirius mentioned that he knows where he could hide a webcam... ;)_

_furrylittlesecret: YES definitely! It's really cool XD_

_.Girl: Hahahha just for you :)_

_Moon Vampire: It's a song I wrote myself, specifically for this story. Thanks for asking :)_

_And thanks to rekahneko, RonRulez, werewolfsfan, sierra's scarlet, remuslives23, and GemTheWitch._

_See you all in the next chapter!_

_Love, Tomo._


End file.
